


What left behind

by an_anna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flashbacks, Hip Hop Team, M/M, School Reunion, SeokSoo, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol are both going to same high school. Something occure when they take same class in the third year. 5 years later, the invitation for reunion come. They are going to meet again after 5 years. but this time, Minggyu is there as Seungkwan's boyfriend. What will Hansol do?





	1. Seungkwan

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in Seventeen fandom.  
> English is not my first langguage.  
> pardon of typo. lower case intended.

**2018**

**Pledis Ent Building**

 

It comes on blue envelope. The receptionist in pledis ent make sure he get it. He doesnt have time to open it and put it above his bag befor he rush to his practice. Two hours letter, he back to his waiting room.  he found minggyu, his manager and production team sitting, blue envelope in his hand.

"Oh. Did i have schedule? I dont remember," he said as he take his spare clothes.

"Nope. I just got here to have meeting with your stylist. And then found this," minggyu wave the envelope.

"Havent read yet. What is it about? Fan letter?"

Minggyu stood up, "nope. Invitation,"

"Oh? Where? Why did they invite with an envelope? Usually they  called you,"

"Its reunion invitation. From seoul art high school,"

Hearing the sender, seungkwan couldnt stop the memories from coming.

 

 

**2013**

**Seoul Art High school.**

 

Seoul Art High School is One of the prestigious academy for soon to be artist. They have a briliant vocals, musician, poet, painter, dancer, directing, and more. Seungkwan think he is fortunate. He enter the school after lots of lots admission where only 100 students got accepted every year. He is in his third year right now, 3-c precisely. Like all the student, where they study till lunch and go their major for the rest of the day. Seungkwan always take music major for 3 years and speciality in vocal. In thus high school they grade base on their study and their major. For the major, they held an special day just to grade the student. And for this year, the day will be held in  two weeks.

"Have you devide what song you'll be sing on d-day?" Seokmin, one of his classmate and same vocal major ask.

"No. I havent. I dont know what i will sing. Its so hard. I need to pick the best song for my vocal range,"

"Well. I will drop by karaoke room afterschool. Wanna join?"

"Sure. I need practice too,"

Just then a few squalling for girls can be heard from his classroom. "Probably the R-4," seungkwan said.

"Yeah. Dont you wanna see your prince charming?" Seokmin giggle.

"Prince charming what?"

"Choi vernon hansol. You know, i can see honey dripping from your eyes when you see him rapping. And yes seungkwan i know you go to R-4 gigs on saturday night,"

Seungkwan blush, "stop it. Tone it done. Dont let anybody knows. You know i am a school loser. A nerd. I am unattractive. If they know i like hansol, i dont know what will happened to me,"

"But you dont know how he feels,"

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, "really? Are you blind? Its obvious. They dont even know i exist,"

Well actually its not true. Hansol know seungkwan, since they are on the same room this year. Its just they never have any interaction more than hello.

The rest of the day are fine. Seungkwan go to his vocal class. He do not have lots friend here. Basically, they hate him, since he has a great vocal but he didnt look good looking and a nerd. But he have some good friend like seokmin and jisoo (seokmin's crush). Eveyrthing going fine. They ended up on karaoke room right after their class ended. Seungkwan happily sing few songs. Didnt remember that he left his vocal lesson book on the vocal classroom.

 

Seungkwan doesnt remember he lost his book until the vocal lesson next week. He supposed to sing a part of their new song which partiture is already given the previous week. Seungkwan who got a free time after study want to practice but he couldnt find his book.

"Seokmin-ah, do you perhaps see my vocal lesson book?"

"That purple one? No? Why?"

"I forgot about the partiture that we need to sing later. Its on that book,"

"Oh. You can use mine," seokmin just give him his partiture.

"Thanks," seungkwan walked back to his desk.

 

"Seungkwan-ah," seungkwan look back and see one of his classmate, jeongyeon

"Do you mean this book?" Jongyeon holding his purple book.

"Yeah. Thank you. Did i leave it of vocal class? Thank you for pick it up," seungkwan said as he take a step closer.

"Wait, before i give it back to you. Lemme refrase one of your lyrics. Its too beautiful to keep to your self," seungkwan gotten paler he know where it will be going.

"No need jeongyeon ah. Its fine,"

"Well lets see how our friends respond to it.

**_It was a saturday night._ **

**_I see you in the moonlight._ **

**_Shining, dazzling, blinding_ **

**_The stage is yours_ **

**_And it make me yours_ **

..."

"Stop it jeongyeon-ah," seungkwan's voice getting smaller.

"No. Keep going. Its so lyrical. Isnt it good," jeongyeon's friend keep cheering.

" ** _I like you_**

**_But i am such a coward_ **

**_And you are too far to reach_ **

**_Your the epitome of perfection_ **

**_Everybody lining up for you_ **

**_Everybody chrering for you_ **

**_Everybody but not me_ **

**_Cause i know i am not on your range_ **

**_Youre too close but i am a coward_ **

**_Youre the star and i am the dust_ **

**_Youre the center and i just want you to look at me_** ,"

And the class go to awe. Seungkwan take the book from jeongyeon's hand.

"Jeongyeon'ah. Seems like our litle friend here in love with someone,"

"Right. Did you know? Did seungkwan write the person?" Some other girls start to play too.

"Well, i did. But seungkwan not write the the name. I am afraid if i said the wrong name," now seungkwan can see that its all is an act.  seungkwan become paler as jeongyeon start to walk to vernon's desk.

"Say it jeongyeon'ah. Its just a name. Guess whose lucky enough to get seungkwan's heart,"

"Well. Vernon-ah what do you think?"

Hansol look up and take off his earphone, "hm?"

"What if seungkwan's prince charming is you?"

Hansol look at seungkwan, he can see seungkwan cheek is in deep red because of embarassment.

"Someone like him? Seriously? Who he did think he is? Hey. I am the member of R-4. Who is he? Wait. Can you tell me his name? I dont catch it earlier," hansol said it lazily.

"You dont know our classmate name? He is seungkwan, boo seungkwan,"

Hansol nodded and get up from his seat walk away. "I never know someone with boo as his name," he said.

 

**2018**

**Pledis Ent Building**

 

"I am not going," seungkwan said as he pack his bag and ready to go.

Minggyu follow from behind, "because of hansol?"

"Minggyu. You are with him in high school too dont you. You are in the same R-4 with him. Why did you ask anyway,"

"Well. Its in high school. Long time ago. Maybe you still want to know behind everything,"

"Naah. I dont think so. If not because of that. I will not sing that song on the last day and pledis not come to make me his artist,"

"But still. You should come. So you can said straight to him about this and you can have an answer you looking for the past 5 years,"

"I dont know minggyu,"

"Ill be there too. You know, i am still your manager and i will not let something happened to you,"

"Minggyu help me,"

"What?"

"Can you pretend to be my boyfriend. Like to show off,"

Minggyu laugh, "fine fine. Ill be your fake boyfriend,"

 

**2018**

**Reunion**

 

Seungkwan come right after the reunion started. He cant recognize some of his friends. Some of them may become succesfull on abroad or just going off track on their hometown. Seungkwan doesnt looking for hansol, not. He looking for his mega bestfriend, seokmin. Seokmin sit in one round table, water in his hand.

"Hello my mega best buddy," seungkwan greet as he punch seokmin's shoulder.

"Hey-yo. Diva boo!" Seokmin hug him close.

Seokmin is known as musical actors, thanks for his actor face. Seungkwan then pull seokmin's hand.

"Well well. Look who got someone and left me behind," there is a plain ring on seokmin's right ring finger.

"Its me seungkwan-ah," a voice from behind suprised him. He knew it, its his bestfriend and seokmin's crush since high school.

Seungkwan proceed to hug him, leaving seokmin behind, "no way. I thought you'll grow tired of him already," joshua laugh.

"Its just engagement ring. You dont need to worry,"

"And i never met you before jisoo. Where have you been?"

"I am staying on seokmin's hometown. Its not good to start rumour about him so we keep it low. I work at local church to help with their choir,"

"As expected from our church boy,"

Suddenly seungkwan feel budge in his elbow, he turn to see minggyu who make a serious face.

"Vernon is coming and head here,"

Seungkwan take a deep breath its sooner or later and he need to be brave to see vernon again.

"Minggyu! Hey bro! Long time no see!" Vernon come and give minggyu a big hug.

"Miss you too. Congrats on your debut on US," minggyu take off his hug and smile wide.

"Thanks man. Its a long road but still. You should come, we can have a colab stage like before,"

"Naah man. No need. I am not into showbiz anymore,"

"Yeah i heard. Turn to be backstage guy now?"

"Yeah. One of production team on entertaintment here,"

"Err. Wait. Who is he?" Vernon look someone behind minggyu's boy.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to introduce you. But i think you already know him," minggyu pull seungkwan's hand and interwitted their hand. finally seungkwan can see the hansol's face.

"Hansol. You must remember your classmate, right. He is seungkwan, singer boo seungkwan,"

Vernon look shock, "ah yeah. I kind of remember him," he said in the end.

"Well. He is my boyfriend,"

Hansol's head snapped to see his bestfriend, "your what?"

 

tbc


	2. 2. Hansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol is a jerk

**2018**

**Reunion**

"Seungkwan, can i talk with minggyu for seconds?" Hansol said fast as he found his composure.  
  


Seungkwan nodded, "yeah. Sure. You two are bestfriend, right? You may have alot to catch up,"

Hansol pull minggyu's hand and now they both alone in balcony.

"What the hell?" Hansol snapped.

"Isnt it should be me? What the hell? Why you pull me angryly,"

"I thought we were friends, minggyu,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know i know that you are seungkwan's manager. Dont play dumb,"

"Yupp. Easier to fool the papparazi too,"

"And i always ask you about seungkwan. I always ask an update about him,"

"Yeah. And i still provide the best information,"

Hansol walk to the railling and grip it hard, "im such a fool right? You must be laughing at me whenever i ask you about him, "

Minggyu keep silent and look at his friends,"you must be think i am stupid and ridiculus," hansol continue.

"You know goddammit i like him, minggyu. When you said you are with him in the same company i am happy because i still can see him trough you. When you said you said he will be debut and you will be his production team, i felt happiness inside. I am happy cause he can fullfill his dream and my bestfriend is there help him,"

"Hansol-" minggyu try to said something.

"Hey, gyu. Remember back in high school i was the one that always have a bad grade from 4 of us. Guess i am still the stupid one,"

"Its not like that hansol-ah,"

"Ah. You probably help him recover because of my jerk act right?"

"Hansol. Listen to me. Its not like what you thinking. Look. He just want some answer for your foolish act. Hansol. You are late for 5 years to give him explanation dont make more time to make it more late. He deserve to know,"

"Will it change?" Hansol's voice show desparateness.

"You never know before you try right?" And minggyu just walk inside, leaving hansol alone.

Hansol's mind back as he remember the day. The day when he think he is the stupid human on earth.

* * *

 

**2013**   
**Rap stage underground**

R4 stage just ended. They usually have gigs with other performer on saturday night. Today, R4 become the opener of today's gigs.

"Its lit. We are the opener but the audience is already lit," minggyu said as he flop to his chair.

Seungcheol laugh, his focus still on his phone, "jeonghan?" Wonwoo ask.

"Yeah. I am gonna head up first. Jeonghan having a group study and i want to pick him," seungcheol shed his stage costume and back with his jeans and jumper.

"Hey. Hansol-ah. I think i saw one of your classmate. I dont really remember his name but i think he is on music with vocal major," wonwoo said.

Hansol nod, "i know. Boo seungkwan. Have one of the best voice," hansol give sheepish grin.

Minggyu and wonwoo laugh, "guess who are head over heels," minggyu laugh.

 

The next morning, he found a purple book in his desk. He open it and found it seungkwan's. He know its seungkwan's personal book but he couldnt help to read it. He blush as he read lyrics that seungkwan write. He found his initial in few of song. He fell giddy and think that maybe seungkwan like him.

"You have read that?" A voice from the back starled him, he close the book fast.

Jeongyeon take the book from hansol's hand.

"Its seungkwan's," she said.

"Yeah? So?" Hansol said cooly, despite his heartbeat is rising.

"Funny. I found your initial in every sappy song he write,"

Hansol keep quiet. "Me with some of the girls gonna make an act about his once he bring it on class,"

"Why?"

Jeongyeon lean her body, "make him down so he cant perform on the day. And i need you to add the fuel on the fire,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well i need you to add something in pur act. Like a final blow,"

"And if i dont want?"

Jeongyeon walk to him, "im gonna throw a gossip that you like him. What do you think? Can you imagine the respond of the girls? You? Liking some loser, we will have a laughing stock for the rest of the year. And, do you think girls still go to your gigs when they know their idol is liking a loser?"

Hansol silent. He eyeing the book in jeongyeon's hand. "Just show me your act on the day, vernon. I count on you," jeongyeon then walk out.

"Oh wait. I will tell my father's company to help you in recording for R4 if you want. Its the payment,"

Hansol cant believe he actually said that words to seungkwan. He see jeongyeon's eyes and know he is done. He still remember seungkwan's hurtfull face, how he want to run and hug the other boy and told him he is sorry.

"I heard what you did," hansol spurn fast. He see 3 of his friends in the door of rooftop.

Hansol back to lean on the railling. "You dont need to say anything. Even i know that i am stupid,"

"Just want to aak why though" seungcheol take a seat in beside him, lean on the wall.

"I dont know. Jeongyeon blackmail me and she make a call to make us debut under major label," hansol said the truth.

"You being a jerk just because of major label? I couldnt believe you do that,"

"And she threathened me!" Hansol shout out.

Wonwoo walk to him and hug him tight, "i know sol. I know. But i think you need to talk to seungkwan soon. Apologize to him,"

Hansol begin to sniff, "will he forgive me? I am already being a jerk. But i like him, wonwoo,"

"I know. You need to have guts to do it. Dont mind jeongyeon okay," Hansol nodded.

Hansol take time to slip out from his class. He go straight to vocal class since today is the day they will have performance. Hansol is lucky enough when he see the room from the window, seungkwan is just right to enter the stage. He listen to seungkwan amazing voice trough the gap in the window. Seungkwan are singing ailee's ill show you and hansol got mesmerized by his perfect high notes.

"He is amazing, isnt he?" A voice from behind and it starled him, minggyu is there and enjoy the vocal performance too.

"Yeah. He is amazing. But why i think its for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"The song. Its look like he sing it for me,"

"You have apologize to him, right?"

Hansol shake his hand, "dont have time. Final approach and he is under radar. I barely see him outside class. And i dont have guts to say it inside class,"

Minggyu tap hansol shoulder, "once he is done. Go there and get him," he said.  
They were waiting till seungkwan done. Just right after seungkwan get out from the class, they prepare to ambush him and apologize in the same spot. But another older man approach the later first.

"Hey gyu, isnt it?"

"Pledis representative. The one that apoach me last time," minggyu answer.

Hansol then stop his track. "Why you stopped. Lets go there,"

"Naah. I dont think ill go there. I dont want to ruin his day. Look, his face is full of happiness, i dont want to be total jerk to ruin his smiles," hansol said before he turn to walk away from vocal class.

* * *

 

**2018**   
**Reunion**

Hansol stay on his place. Let the breeze hit his face. He look at the city light beneath. Beautiful. Suddenly a glass of champagne slid from beside. He turn and see seungkwan hand him a glass.

"Minggyu said you want to see me?"

Hansol take the glass from seungkwan's hand. He contemplating whether to drink it or not.

"I am not put anything on there for your information," seungkwan chuckled.

Hansol laugh, he sip the champange before seeing someone he has loved.

"Want to talk to me?" Seungkwan ask again.

Take a deep breath, hansol think its time. "Yeah. Something i need to say 5 years ago,"

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is next week. Who cant wait?
> 
> There will be lyrics from one sone for the next chapter.  
> Guess what?
> 
> For last chap song : Seungkwan's song is Ailee's "Ill Show you"
> 
> See you in last chap.  
> Please give this fic lots of love!!!


	3. 3. What Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. What left in High School should just left in there. You cant bring it, even after years, it should stay as your high school memory.

 

** 2018 **

** reunion **

"What do you want to say?" Seungkwan ask. He follows hansol to lean at the railing.

"I am sorry," hansol whispered.

"What for?"

"My jerk act in our last year?"

Seungkwan sigh, "i don't want to remember it anymore,"

"But you deserve the answer,"

"Fine. Tell me,"

Hansol took another sip of the champagne, "ive read your book, your lyrics before jeongyeon make the scene . Actually, i found it in music class. It was beautiful," Blush crept it seungkwan's cheek. "Thank you,"

Hansol smiles, "before you ask. Yes, i know you. Jeongyeon found me reading and threatened me. I can't let it happened. But i need to say the reason i did it because jeongyeon will make a contact to a major label so i can debut. And yes, what 18 years old hansol want

is debut,"

"Wait. But you are not debuting under that label,"

"Yes. I ditch that label. I felt ashamed. But  i think its better. Look at me now. US debut,"

They grew silent before seungkwan broke it, "thank

you. For giving me an answer,"

"You deserve it. You deserve to know that i don't hate you. And i actually admire you. Hey, i even watch your performance and its amazing,"

Seungkwan laughs, "yeah. Thanks to you i am a pledis

singer now,"

"Can i hug you,"

"Of course," seungkwan open his arm and let hansol hug him.

Hansol hug him tight and start to whisper to him, "please be happy with minggyu. He is a good guy. He will make happy. At least he is not coward like this jerk," seungkwan loosen their hug, "hansol. What do you mean?"

Hansol smiles, "i know you are minggyu's. But i cant stop this feeling. Even after separated with you for years. My feeling still there and keep growing. I am sorry seungkwan, for falling in love with you,"

Seungkwan  just stays there, unmoved. He sees in deep Hansol eyes. "Hansol,"

"I'm sorry.  Really , i hope my feeling goes down after we graduate, but it's never easy. You always there, inside,"

Seungkwan takes a deep breath. "Will you stay?"

Hansol knit his eyebrow, "Stay? stay where?"

"In Seoul,"

"What do you mean?"

"Because wooing back my heart is not easy and need a lot of effort,"

Hansol grew silent and process Seungkwan's message, "Wait? Wooing back? What you mean back? Did you even fallen for me?  Really ?"

Seungkwan laugh and he walk back to the main hall, but hansol  just stand there. Seungkwan turns to see how dumb Hansol's face. He laughs, "Hansol come on, everybody waiting for us,"

Hansol see the other's small back, he let out a relieved sigh and  slowly smile crept in his face. He jogs to follow the other man inside. Well, he still has long way to go.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.
> 
> ps : I actually make this based on GFRIEND - Rough but i don't know how it ended up like this. I hope you enjoy.   
> Pss : I want to make it Gyu-Boo. But i am afraid my friend will haunt me so i think this is fine.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler: See you next week for another Chaptered fic. Its Jeongcheol btw.

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic contain of 3 chapters. will be update once a week.
> 
> thank you.  
> please leave your marks here.  
> i am gonna have lots of update for seventeen.
> 
> ps : If you can guess what song that seungkwan sing, that make pledis contact him in this fanfic. i am gonna tag you on the next chapter.   
> HInt : seungkwan had sung this song in real life.


End file.
